The Butterfly and the Cockroach
by Nuova
Summary: Shino reflects on his relationship with Hinata, and watches as her life changes. ShinoHinaNaru Oneshot.


The Butterfly and the Cockroach

One-shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Aburame Shino lay against the tree trunk, exhausted. A full day of training mixed together with a full day of Kiba was something most people couldn't handle. His best friend was something of a loudmouth and Shino spent most of his time with him wondering how one could talk about dogs for so long.

The boy with bugs smiled forlornly. Hinata… Kiba… Himself. They were a strange team. Hinata and Shino silently amused with Kiba and Akamaru, who made up for all of the words left unspoken by the other two human teammates. Kurenai-sensei patiently teaching them new techniques. Shino was going to miss being a team once they all became jounin.

Especially Hinata. There was something about her that he just couldn't help but love. The way she was kind to everyone she met. Even Neji, who had beaten the life out of her in the first chuunin exam. Her unrelenting effort… her eyes that could see everything but at first glance held nothing.

Every emotion was written on her porcelain face. Including the crush on Naruto which stayed even when he left to train with Jiraiya for two and a half years. Shino cringed behind his jacket. He had almost three years to let her know how he felt without Naruto getting in the way, yet he still held back.

"_Eww… I heard that Aburame guy wears that huge jacket because he has bugs all over him."_

"_No way!"_

"_Yeah, he can tell them to do stuff, too."_

"_Eww!"_

Kids could be harsh. Thinking back he never really played with anyone. They were too afraid to come near him. His sunglasses, his jacket, and his bugs scared off any potential friends before he could even say anything.

Until he met Hinata, that is.

_Shino was rocking back and forth on a swing in the ninja academy playground. His toes grazed the sand softly as he inched himself forward and back. Forward and back. He looked up and noticed some of the kids avoiding the swing next to him. Shino sighed. Why were bugs so scary? Butterflies were bugs and everyone liked those._

_He felt about as worthy as a cockroach._

_Then a butterfly sat on the swing next to him. He raised his head, surprised. Hyuuga Hinata caught his glance and quickly looked away. Shino could see she was blushing from head to toe. _

_Instead of breaking the silence he resumed rocking his swing. Hinata did the same and they swung in contented silence._

Shino closed his eyes happily, reveling in the memory.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" a concerned voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked down from his spot in the tree and saw Hinata blushing furiously as Naruto touched her forehead, clearly worried. Shino analyzed his surroundings. He was in a tree by the training grounds where Hinata and Naruto must have been training. How long had he zoned out for?

Hinata looked absolutely mortified as she said, "Y-y-es. I just… f-fell over."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck stupidly, "You know, you fall down a lot. Are you sure you're okay? You look really red."

_She only falls when you're around, Naruto…_

"Yes. I-I'm fine. D-did you j-just call me Hin-Hinata-chan?" She asked.

Naruto looked momentarily surprised and then cheerful again, "Is that okay?"

Shino watched the happiest Hinata he'd ever seen hug Naruto around the waist. A string in his heart twanged as he watched the pair embrace. Anytime Hinata hugged him had been purely friendly and short. This one, he noticed, was longer and there was something more.

Tentatively, Naruto hugged her back. The fear Shino sensed all but vanished from Hinata. But Naruto was the one to say it first. That he liked her and was wondering if he could take her to ramen. Hinata stuttered back a quiet reply, reciprocating what he said.

There was a silence and the clearing was absolutely still.

Two pairs of lips met for the first time.

A heart broke.

A man who was still the boy with bugs ran away. Hoping that with whatever happened, his butterfly found the joy he had been meaning to give her.

--:--Author's Note--:--

Just a one-shot I wrote on the spur of the moment. It ended up more angsty than I intended, though. .

Review please.


End file.
